Stationwagons, hatchback cars, small vans and the like frequently have luggage, loading or storage space behind the rear seat of the vehicle. Such space may be visible from the outside. No covers are usually provided in stationwagons, small trucks, vans and the like. The covers would interface with placement of tall articles in the storage space of if, for example, the rear seat of the vehicle can be folded back to increase the storage and cargo space of the vehicle.
Many users find the open, visible area behind the rear seat undersirable. Covers for the storage space are known which are attached to the rear or back portion of the rear seat of the vehicle or close thereto on the vehicle frame. Such covers, usually rolled up on rollers, can then be pulled across the loading space to block view thereinto.
Covers of the type which are known use, usually, spring-loaded rollers, similar to window shades. The cover web which then extends across the loading space, however, in order to be sufficiently flexible, cannot accept placement of any articles thereon; even the own weight of the cover will causes it to sag, particularly in the central portions thereof. The web is highly sensitive with respect to articles or loading placed thereon.